One in Six Billion
by HerElle4Ever
Summary: Brittany is Santana's soul mate but what if Santana is Rachel's "The One"? Which one will be greater in Santana's heart? "There are more than six billion in the world and all you need is just ONE." PezBerry. Read and Review.


**Yey! Finally invading the PezBerry world, it's my very first PezBerry fic so hope you'll like it. LOL **

**Added Summary: It's a story of how friendship turns into a deeper kind of love. Santana moves in with Rachel and Kurt. Will contain some scenes from canon but I'll try to twist the story a bit. **

**Enjoy the story..:)**

* * *

_"Santana?"_ Kurt opened the door very surprised to see Santana walking in with her luggage. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel's mouth is wide open while giving a why-the-hell-is-she-here look to Kurt. He just shrugs trying not to be too obvious that the presence of the Latina in their apartment in New York is very unwanted.

Santana just smirk at the two then gave them the 'good' news, "I'm moving in." she stated proudly trying not to laugh when both of them gasps for air, exaggeratedly if you'll ask her. _"What? This place is huge for both of you and it'll be just for a couple of..ummm..days?_" Santana said as she makes herself comfortable on the sofa.

Rachel gave her a fake smile while she grab Kurt's arm and drag him in the kitchen._ "Kurt, do something!"_ she whispered to him while still looking at the living room then faces him again.

_"What do you want me to say to her? Hey Satan, we don't want you here because you're a manipulative bitch?_" Kurt whispered back, not aware that the person they are talking about is just a few feet away from them.

_"You should've added hot and feisty Latina."_ She said sarcastically, enjoying how their face's suddenly turns white._ "You know it's cool, I'll just go and find some New Yorker, whom I don't know if they're a killer or what, take me in for the night because my two friends wouldn't even let me stay the night."_ She said dramatically as she gets her stuff from the floor.

Kurt never really likes Santana, he's right, she's a manipulative bitch who made our high school days a living hell, but Rachel for some reason understood her anger. She spent her life hiding who she really is and for a teenager that could be very difficult and frustrating. Rachel admired her in some way; she sees Santana as strong and a true friend to Brittany.

_"First of all, we're not friends."_ Kurt snapped at her which Santana only huff. _"Second, you cannot just barge into someone else's house unannounced! That's rude and we-"_

Rachel heard enough. It's true that she didn't like Santana and her 'surprised' visit but they are not in Lima anymore. At least they should let her spend the night here instead of kicking her out on the streets and be ravaged by those perverts. So she made a decision that she know she would regret in the future. _"That's enough Kurt."_ He was so surprised that Rachel is not backing her up on this. _"You can stay Santana, but.."_ Rachel held out her finger to Santana who is now smirking at Kurt. _"just for tonight. Tomorrow you need to move out."_

_"Cool."_ She answered winking at Rachel.

_"Urg!"_ Kurt is so annoyed about Rachel's decision. _"That's why there are hotels!"_ He exclaimed sarcastically while he went inside his room and slams the door. Rachel just shook her head and sits beside Santana.

The truth is, Rachel owes Santana. She was touched when she went here with Quinn just to knock some sense into her when she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. She's very grateful to the two for that, and this is just a small way to return her gratitude.

"So Santana, um-" she was about to start a small talk but Santana cut her off.

Being the bitch that she is, like Kurt said, she faces Rachel._ "Look Berry, it doesn't mean that you let me crash here that we can now speak about your life or even mine. So please do me a huge favor and go back to your room and let me rest now. Thank you."_ She said smiling but it is very obvious that she's sarcastic.

Rachel was stunned, and then they heard Kurt shouts from his room. _"I told you so!"_

_"Whatever hummelgay!_" Santana shouts back and gave Rachel a fake smile. She just shook her head in disbelief how Santana never changed a bit. But she can't fool Rachel, she never did even when they're in high school. She knows there is something wrong with Santana, she's positive that behind those angry mask is a hurting girl.

_"Good night Santana."_ Rachel whispered before slowly walking towards her room. Before she closes her door, she gave Santana another glance. The other girl is now making the couch comfortable and Rachel would have offered her bed if it wasn't for Brody.

Rachel sighs as she sits on her bed and brushes her hair as she think of Santana. Maybe this has something to do with Brittany and Sam, Santana loves Britt since she could remember. Our friends said that she's the one who breaks up with Britt but we all knew the real reason, because her love for Britt is unconditional.

Santana's not selfish unlike what our friends say. There are times that she envies Brittany for having someone like Santana. For her, Brittany is pure and love. So that's why she can't be selfish with her, she wanted Brittany to have someone who can be with her when she's not around and show her how much she deserves to be loved when she can't because of the distance.

Rachel always understood Santana's actions but never let the other girl knew about it. She doesn't know why but she likes observing Santana before in that choir room. She's the most complex person she knows, well yeah besides Sue, but Santana is more interesting. There is something about her that makes Rachel secretly glance at her even if she was just filing her nails, when she flirts with Brittany and hold pinkies with her. She wanted to be friends with Santana and maybe this is the right time to do it.

_"Britt."_ Santana whispered her name while looking at her picture on her phone. She's been trying so hard to not let the sobs get louder. She wouldn't want to wake the hummel-berries and see her like this, broken. She's lying on her side on the couch and just staring at her Britt, well used to be hers. Her sweet and loving Britt, how could she be so stupid to let her go? _"I'm so stupid."_

_"No, you're just scared."_ Santana dropped her phone and jumped from the couch when she heard the voice.

_"Fuck Berry! Are you trying to kill me?!"_ She exclaimed avoiding Rachel's eyes and secretly wiping her tears.

Rachel heard soft sobs and she knew who it is coming from. She quietly walks out of her room and her heart broke when she saw Santana looking at Britt's picture. She wanted to give her space and just go back but when she heard Santana calling herself stupid, she just couldn't help herself. She needs to say something, so she did.

_"I'm sorry, I was just going to get water..umm.. when I heard..you..um..talking."_ Rachel lied. She know Santana would never admit that she's crying.

She heard Santana let out a fake chuckle, _"You were never a good liar, Berry."_ She sits again on the couch. Rachel was about to leave when Santana speak again. _"I expected her to move on but not in one week."_ Rachel stop, her voice sounds like she's very hurt. _"A month would be acceptable but not in a fucking week!"_ hurt and anger are now very visible on her tone.

Rachel doesn't know whether to just stand there or sit beside her on the couch. If what she suspect is right, that Santana will open up to her about Britt so she needs to sit down because it will be a long conversation. She's tired but she won't mind, Santana is her friend and she's willing to give her a crying shoulder.

After she sits down, Santana didn't speak again so Rachel figured it's her turn._ "I know how it feels to be left by someone you love not because they don't love you anymore, the feeling was worse because you knew they we're doing it because they love you so much."_ The both sigh.

_"When I left Finn that day on the express, something in me died. And when he came back I thought that it'll be okay again that everything will come back to normal. But it didn't. Then came Brody and made me realize that there are two in a relationship, so Finn has no right to decide that for me."_

_"Are you getting to your point any time soon, Berry?"_ she said sarcastically, I just chuckled.

_"You gave up on her and bailed. You can't blame her for seeking help from the first person that shows concern to her."_ Rachel said in a serious tone. _"Breaking up was a lot harder to take in than just being apart for a while."_

Santana sighs,_ "I love her. I did that for her."_

_"She knows it but you can't blame her to doubt that. Britt is different Santana and I am sure you know her more than I do, but as to what I can observe, she needs someone who will give her even a little time. That's just what she needed from you but instead you broke her heart completely and left."_

_"I know._" She whispered. I reached for her hand and squeeze it.

_"She's happy San. And you will also be but you need to forgive yourself first. Don't be mad at Sam for doing the right thing for her."_

_"Fine._" I guess our little heart to heart to talk is now over. I gave her hand another squeeze then let go of it. I gave her a sweet smile and walk towards my room. _"Berry, I swear if you tell someone about this..-"_

I cut her off, _"Yeah I know you'll go Lima heights on my ass."_ I said laughing softy as I imitate her way of saying the famous line.

Before she closes her door I chuckled. Berry is cool sometimes when she's not competitive and 100% caffeine charged. I don't know but it just seemed right talking to her tonight. No snarky comments and name calling, just two friends talking. Maybe Quinn is right, Berry's not bad at all.

* * *

**So that's it for the first chapter. Tell me if you like it. ^_^**


End file.
